pencilvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder and Friends/Episodes
(WIP) Season 1 (1999-2000) #Thunder Moves In: Thunder gets a house in Pencilville #Kidnapped!: Thunder has to be saved form General Daisy #Thunder On Patrol: Thunder gets a job as a policewoman, and has to watch the station, while her friends tag along. #Toy To The World: General Daisy uses a custom made toy cube, to spy on Thunder and potential brainwash Glum. #Ice Skating: Thunder is invited for an ice skating party, but she doesn't know how to. #Give Us Space, Raymond: Thunder accidentally makes a "racist" joke in front of Sunset, She must find a way to redo things #Thunder On Ice (Cream): The gang must survive a heat wave. #Bumps In The Night: Raymond can't sleep, as Random disturbs her. #For the David Eye: David finds the wallet of the girl he likes. #Mom's The Word: Random gets a job at Cody's school, but Cody isn't thrilled #Drained: Thunder loses her powers for 24 hours, while General Daisy tries to retrieve them (for himself) #Trading Places: Thunder and her sister, make a bet and see who has it worse. #The Raw Interviews: The cast is interviewed on a variety of subjects. #Littlest Pest Shop: When Toasty gets fleas, Raymond, Sunset and ELl have to control it #Oh Great A Christmas Special: Cody, upset at his parents, roams around Pencilville, in hopes to have a Christmas that goes well. #Bat-pocalypse: Random believes the apocalypse is happening on News Year Day. #Birder, She Wrote: Thunder supposedly kills Raymond's parrot. #The Snake Is A Lie: A strange alien snake creature wrecks havoc on Pencilville. #Masculine Bat: Random is made fun of for being too tomboyish, so she must fix this. #The Disease: A horrible virus that doesn't affect magic users, strikes Pencilvile. #On Pins And Needles: Cody has to get a travel vaccine, but is horrified of needles. #From Musk Till Dawn: Sunset tries to learn to make potions the correct way, but she hires a raging witch. #With Friends Like Cody's: Cody befriends General Daisy's son. #Toasty, Come Home: Toasty runs away. #Ghostly Love: Raymond is haunted by the ghost of her ex. #Scrap Happy Daisy: General Daisy and Minion get lost in the junkyard. #Too Little Cooks: Raymond teaches Thunder how to cook, but when she can't anymore, Thunder is left on her own. #Master Of Disaster: Murphy's Law paranoids The Lambert household. #The Black Sheep: Cody is caught stealing a sheep shearing razor, as well as accidentally destroying said store he bought it form. #Stick(er) With Me: Mrs. Lambert worries that the three siblings are causing too much trouble in the apartment, so she needs to find a way to stop this. #The Love Triangle: Random tries to get a new husband, and will do anything for it... #Amusement Snark: Cody is upset he's too short to ride a roller coaster. #Marble Racing Gone Mad: After being stressed out to much, Thunder has to find a brand new stress relief. Marble Races! #DodgeBall Shenanigans: Cody has to take part in the school's dodgeball torment. #The Kitty And The Country Canine: Thunder is stalked by a cat, she assumes belongs to General Daisy. #Sleepless In Pencilville: Thunder's gang and General Daisy's gang see who can catch the legendary Mason Borehees first. #The Good, The Bad and The Raymond: Raymond finds herself in an abusive relationship. #The Fox And The Unicorn: General Daisy hires a hitman #WHhy Are We Even Friends?: Thunder finds out what happens if she never came to Pencilville. Season 2 (200-2001) # How Raymond Got Her Chef Back: Raymond meets her college roommate and helps him get back in the cooking, sadly he works for General Daisy. # Strike!!!: Thunder and General Daisy make a bet while bowling. # Brat-Sitting: Thunder has to watch Junior # Raymond Reveals: Raymond suffers from Leukemia. # List And Shout: Thunder and Random start a cough syrup business. # Sunset's Costume: Sunset celebrates the Generica holiday of WorshipMe Day, but Raymond is embarrassed by it. # Balloons For Paris: Paris is hospitalized and Random is forced to help, as in getting balloons for him. # Calm Before The Storm: Thunder has to recuse both Glum and Random form a dangerous storm in Pencilville. # Daisy Antics: General Daisy wants to know what's it in a day in Thunder's shoes. # Oh Great Another Christmas Episode: Junior is upset he's unfairly on the naughty list, so he decides to travel to the north pole to undo this, while General Daisy tries to ruin Christmas for everyone else. # Sick As A Canine; Thunder gets a virus. # Going Overboard: Cody is forced to go a boarding school. # The Big Shot: Random becomes a successful pop act, but secretly lip syncs her way through fame. # Isla de Inanimado: Raymond finds out about an island inhabited 100% by Living Inanimate Objects # The Diary: Raymond finds Junior's diary, and reveals he has a crush on Junior. # Random's Thanksgiving: Random lies about her family about being successful on Thanksgiving, while Cody tries to break in. #Love Letter: Glum recuses Thunder, as he struggles to admit his crush. # Snowbound: David's crush, Snowball comes back, this time he must help her move out. # Switch Glitch: The gang switch bodies. # Little Orphan Raymond: Raymond's origin story. # Fishing For Compliments: Thunder and Raymond decide to catch the "Holy Mackerel". # Random The Hero: Random becomes the town superhero, However Thunder is annoyed a jerk like her gets praise. # Cool As A Cody: Cody becomes a rebel. # Sleepy-Time's Over: Cody attends his first sleepover, at General Daisy's house. # Gotta Get Up And Try Try Try: Raymond makes her own cartoons. # Brain Dead: Thunder becomes a zombie on Halloween. # Feeling Random Keen: Random keeps on correcting Thunder, to her annoyance. # All About Thunder: Thunder meets her biggest fan. # Hot And Cold: Random temporarily moves in Thunder's house, they end up finding over the thermostat. # Bon Voyage Raymond (And Don't Come Back): Raymond betrays the gang and befriends General Daisy. Season 3 (2001-2003) # Random After Random: Thunder discovers a DDB. (Dimension Destroying Box), an attempt to destroy it leads on a multi-dimensional adventure. # The Thunder and Friends Clip Show: (Title) # Vote To Self: Cody runs for class president. # Paris' Day Off: Paris leaves Junior alone for the day, but regrets this choice. # Buffalo, The Dream Hunter: Chris is reunited with his home tribe... # Bummer Camp: Thunder is set to a so-called camp... # White Rhinoceros Gift Exchange: A rhinoceros is taken in custody of Cody. # The Crystal Mafia: Thunder and Random go on an over cover mission # What's Opera Raymond: Raymond gets the lead role in an opera. # Money Not Funny: Raymond becomes a trillionaire. # Last Tango In Penciville: Peniclville Elementary hosts it's first school dance. # David And Toasty: David has to pet sit. # Give The Raymond, A Bone: Raymond switches bodies with Toasty. # What Wood Random Do?: Random and Cody go to Woodstock '99 # Blank Space: After finding out about the DDB, General Daisy wants it, but Thunder teleports General Daisy into a place he can't have it. (The literal end of time) # New Year's Grease: The gang is locked overnight in a fast food chain. # When Cockatrices Attack: Cockatrices attack Pencilville. # Alone In The Dark: A blackout happens in Pencilville, only Thunder and Random are save things. # General Daisy: Inter-Dimensional Survivor: A make survival documentary detailing General Daisy's adventures being left for survival. # Channel Minded: Thunder gets cable. # Thunder's Birthday: Thunder celebrates her own birthday. # Comic Relief: The gang is teleported to a comic book. # Bee Quiet: Raymond starts to attract bees. # Tooning The Tables: An episode down in the style of older 20's cartoons. # Down The Well: Cody is stuck in the world's largest well. # Living in a Box: Thunder must retrieve the DDB form General Daisy. # Getting Piggy With It: David is stuck in a slaughterhouse after a prank gone wrong. # Ghost Room: Cody is stuck in a abandoned room. # Coffee Bones: Raymond runs out of coffee and goes insane. # Work Off: Thunder shows Cody his job. # Daisy Come Back: Junior is taken away form General Daisy. # The Fan Strikes Back: Thunder's number one fan comes back, this time, she's a General Daisy fan... # Random Rabbit: An old retelling of the classic British story, Random steals form Farmer Daisy's lemon farm. # It Could Be Magic (But it's most likely worse): A magic duel goes awry and Thunder damages Sunset, and must find a way to heal her. # Thunder's Ice Cream Bar: Thunder tries to receive an ice cream box form a locked mini-fridge. # It All Comes Out The Wash: The gangs get the clothes shrunken in a wash, they must find a way to avoid embarrassment. # Aardwolf Guy: A new student (An Aardwolf named Michael) joins Pencilville Elementary as Cody is jealous of him. # All Against the Negative: The alternative side of Pencilville is revealed. # Paris' Rage: Paris tries to control his anger. # Spot The Difference: Cody goes to a dimension where he's an demigod. # Where's Raymond: Raymond is missing, Toasty tries to find her in a Film Norrie parody. # The Gold Old Days: Glum becomes golden. # The Thunder Box Paradox: The dimension is at risk, when General Daisy and Rednuht team up to destroy it. Season 4 (2003-2004) # Raymond's Toothache: Raymond gets a tooth ache. # Captain Random: Standard on a ship of sorts, Random is required to sail back everyone form danger. # All Ducked Up: When Duck Duck's oringal narrator dies, David and Raymond must find a replacement to prevent the show form cancellation. # Cody Cup: Cody is forced to coach the peewee hockey team. # The Clover Girls: Thunder and Random get into a debate on whether or not four leafed clovers existed. # Monkey Business: General Daisy gets a giant pet ape. # Sweet And Sour Thunder: Thunder, tired of being negative, decides to get rid of all her emotions. # Death Race 2003: A wacky races parody episode. # Toast Or Consequences: Detective Toasty returns! This time trying to prevent Thunder form being fired. # Jagged Little Pills: General Daisy takes a pills, in order to improve his strength, unfortunately he goes overboard with this. # Here Lies Sunset: Sunset's wrecks Raymond's piano and blames it on Random. # Wanded Dead or Alive: General Daisy decides to take Sunset's wand. # Driving General Daisy: Minion wants to learn how to drive General Daisy # Inside Job: Random starts to hide inside Glum's body, # David's Incredibly Stupid Idea That Ruined Everything: A massive butterfly effect happens thanks to David. # Flight On A Height: The gang's airplane trip goes array. # Cabin Fever: Thunder, Glum, Cody, Random, General Daisy and Junior get stuck in a stuck during a blizzard. # Feet 'N' Sour: Thunder's own bare soles become popular among the people of Pencilvile. # See you Later, Alligators: Thunder is required to help with Pencivile's alligator population. # Daisy, Daisy: Can't you See?: General Daisy is hypnotized but the gang each wants to do something with him. # Hair Today Gone Tomorrow: Cody wishes he could grow hair. # Reservoir Clogs: Glum's backstory, involving him as a young monster in the 50's. # Jump Around: David is upset when he finds out elephants can't jump. # Water, Water, Nowhere: Pencilville's water supply is tainted! How will our cuddly friends find a way to survive? # Lawnmower Bat: Cody becomes a cyborg. # Pumpkin Patched: Random's parents come to town and Random tries to Thunder to grow at least one crop for her, to make them happy, said crop is perhaps the biggest crop imaginable. # Running Mates: Thunder and Random have to compete in a three legged race. # Allergy Whiz: Thunder finds out General Daisy is allergic to cats, She uses this towards her advantage. # 4 Corner War Part 1: The gang takes separate vacations during the four corners of the US, big mistake. # 4 Corner War Part 2: Continuing part 2. Season 5 (2004-2006) # Make A Girl Go Oooooooooooh # Pack Attack # Sight To Tee # Dogphins # Bug-A-Boo # Thunder is Done! # Here Lies And Cries Raymond # Camp Thunder # Form Autumn To Mayflower # Rain On Your Parade # Every Frog Has It's Days # Hot Butter # Tickle Me Emo # A Raymond's Worth 1000 Words # Love At First Parasite # The Red Planet # Robots Anonymous # Sluggish # Quit Bugging Us # Hide And Seek # # A Walkin On The Wild Side # David's Glasses # That's A Rap! # Heading For A Disaster # Tale Of The Uncanny Tail # Between The Paindrops # An Episode # Bones And Breaker # A Tree Grows In Penciville # Detour De France # Cake 'N' Fake # # # # # Weekend At Thunder's # Just Give Credit # Random Alabama # # # Season 6 (2006) # Baby Thunder Was Wrong # Kite Klub # Fun With DNA # Pranks For The Memories # Life Of The Aquatic With Thunder and Random # The Sewers Of Pencilville # Y U 2 Stoopid # One Shot Wonder # Whitehouse Of Pains # Scream Boat # West In Pieces # Gotten To The Core # For A Wedding And A Funeral # Journey To The Center Of Random # Two Actors In Europe # Just the Two of Us # Cody's Surgery # Lair Lair Pants On Fire # The Thunder And Friends Movie: The Movie Season 7 (2018) #Threat Levels: When an evil dicactor who has a vendatta against magic users is elected ruler of Pencilville, Thunder is transported to a yet another safer dimesion. #Stairway to Thunder: In the afterlife, Glum wants to contact Thunder to confess his love. General Daisy catches glipse of what he believes is a threat. #Sealing out My Closet: Raymond comes out as transgender, witch leads to the jeaously of Random. #Trustworthy: General Daisy wants a kid, but worries to see if Raymond really is the prefect parent figuire. #Cody goes to College: Cody is finally accepted into a college, that turns out to be hardered than excepted. #Screaming Episode: David and General Daisy go inside Daisy's mind to aylaize what's keeping him paranoid. #See What Develops: Cody finds an underground bunker where all magic users hang out. #Million Dollar Daisy: General Daisy takes Random to her dream vacation in Japan. #Pronouns and Cons: After hanging out with a new friend group, Raymond's view on the world completely changes. #Aaaah! Wilderness!: Thunder's new dimension in under attack, she struggles to reveal to the world she's not like them. Category:Under construction